


Not her; her

by Cinnie



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different girl makes the run to stop Riddick from leaving them on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not her; her

**Shut down:**

Carolyn had kept it together on this little trip through hell but after realizing that Riddick had the cells, light, and no one to slow him down, she felt her hold on her panic break. Her hands shook and her teeth chattered, even the discovery of the glow worms didn’t help. All she saw was darkness.

**Climb:**

Jack doesn’t know where the courage came from, but somehow she found herself climbing up out of the cave and into the night. A small part of her was hurt when she saw the lights of the shuttle blinking steadily just a small ways off.

**Not her, _her_ :**

Riddick stared at the small figure running towards him, blazing blue bottle held up like an Olympic torch. He hadn’t expected this, had figured Fry would be the one to try to make it, not Jack. Wincing guiltily, and wasn’t that a fuckin’ shock. Really, since when did he feel guilt? He lowered the back hatch to allow Jack to board.

**She didn’t**

Of course she didn’t, this was the kid who tried to run in to rescue that little Arab boy, Ali, the girl, who if not for Paris’s restraining arm would have run to save Shazza, the girl who could have easily kept up with him when Sulieman was hurt, but refused to leave the larger group just to save herself. Of course she wasn’t going to board the ship.

**Last Stand:**

“I’m not going back kid, but here, take this.” He tossed her his lights.

She picked them up, looked him dead in the eyes and said. “Fine, look, I’ll go back and get them and you can stay safe on the ship, waiting probably won’t kill you.”

With that, lips pressed together in obvious fear, she squared her scrawny shoulders and started out into the night, giving him one pleading look over her shoulder.

Christ the kid had guts, scared beyond belief, and she was still going to go back for them, even without the promise that he would be here when/if she returned.

Last fuckin’ stand of Richard B. Riddick, someone else, someone new, grabbed and extra flashlight off the floor of the skiff and ran to catch up with her.

A broad grin was his reward with a “Never had a doubt” tacked on.

**Back into the fray:**

Imam opted to carry the nearly comatose Carolyn, while Riddick lead and Jack took the rear. The mud slicked hill nearly defeated them until Riddick and Imam decided to just drag Carolyn up it.

At some point he dropped his fucking flashlight and had nothing on him as Imam, who had somehow kept a hold of his bug jar, run forward, Carolyn tossed over his shoulder now.

He had a brief moment of fear, as the darkness became absolute, until a slender blue lit hand clasped his.

Jack.

Bug jar held aloft, she smiled up at him and they finished the last mad dash to the skiff.


End file.
